Reboot's Attack of the Clones
by Agent66
Summary: A little something that came to me in the shower. Not a Star Wars parody or crossover, but does feature the Matrix brothers getting in to big trouble! *COMPLETED!*
1. The Discovery

**...Reboot...**   
**_ATTACK OF THE CLONES_******

**Chapter One: The Discovery** ****

"Gooooooooooood morning, Mainframe!" 

Enzo Matrix groaned and rolled over in bed. He was so tired, he prayed and prayed this wasn't a school second. His answers seemed to be blessed when he saw the little television set dancing about in his room. Mike only came on the cycle's end, having been given a lecture from the boy's sister on keeping him away from his duties, such as getting ready for school. 

Enzo yawned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Finally, the cycle's end! That meant he could hang out with Bob or even AndrAIa. Thinking of the game sprite always put a smile on his face. Then came the frown. Where ever AndrAIa went, he was there. Enzo had come to grips that the game sprite's boyfriend was his 'brother', the older version of himself. And Enzo was fine with that. He understood he was a copy, heck he had told Bob copies were fun! So it wasn't that which usually put fear in the young boy's heart. 

It was the fact Matrix hated him. 

Even after everything they had been through, what defeating a completely changed Megabyte and regaining the Principal Office and the system, the two still weren't on a family level. That was true of Dot Matrix, the boys' sister as well. She and Matrix hardly talked and she was treating him like a baby. Well, she always had, but with Matrix in the system and everything he had gone through, it was more so. There had been only one time that the siblings laughed and played together. 

Right before the wedding. 

Since then, things had gone from bad to worse. Yeah, Megabyte had revealed his true self and had taken them hostage, but the real damage, which the virus had wanted all along, was the very fall of the leaders of Mainframe. From Enzo's point of view, they had survived that or so they told themselves at night. The system was still as friendly and caring as they had been before. THe only people who didn't get along were those staffed in the P.O. Bob and Dot didn't talk to each, Matrix and Dot didn't speak to each other, Mouse and AndrAIa were the only ones who clearly enjoyed each other's company, even Matrix and AndrAIa, the never fail couple, seemed to be at odds. 

And those were just the adults. 

Enzo had to sneak in 'playtime' with Bob and see AndrAIa behind Matrix's back. The small sprite hated it and it seemed this was the one time even Phong, the wisest and oldest sprite in the city, couldn't do anything about it. The boy sighed again and looked back at Mike, who smiled when the boy finally noticed him. 

"Well, it's about time!" he exclaimed. "I thought I'd have to do my tap dance review if you didn't pay me any attention!" 

"Don't harp on me, Mike." Enzo growled, still a bit sleepy and cranky. "So play something while I get dressed." 

"Right." Mike turned his screen to some cooking show starring Ooer, the one binome. 

"I meant something interesting." Enzo replied, sarcastically. 

Mike turned channels and broadcasted a soap opera, The Love Hospital. 

"Go going." Enzo called from under the bed, where he was searching for his other shoe. 

Mike scowled and then flipped to a Mike Show rerun, which was currently doing the Mike Show News. "And in today's news..." replied Scoop Reporter. "More and more reports are coming in about some strange phenomena around Mainframe." Enzo peeked his head out from under the bed to listen. "Binomes on the streets say the system isn't what it used to be and that people have changed. And there's a reason why. Mainframe has been over runned with....CLONES." 

Enzo sat on the floor and listened carefully. They were talking about how the strange events of Megabyte, even before anyone knew of his arrival, had triggered the emergence of...clones. Not copies, as Enzo understood it, but clones. Alien invaders that took over a person's body and mind. They were unsure of how they had gotten there, but it...Enzo turned Mike down, as weird as that was, but succeed so he could think. 

As absurd as that report was, and Enzo knew it was utterly ridiculous, something in his processor told him it explained things. It would explain why no one came to Bob's, the real Bob that is, defense when Megabyte was parading as the evil Bob ~in Enzo's mind, he was the evil Bob~ and why things went on as planned with the wedding, even after Bob's accident and near deletion. Enzo, too, didn't really think anything of it at the time. Of course he was worried. Bob was his friend, his dad in some ways and he was slowly dying in the Super Computer hospital. 

But everyone told him things were okay and not to upset Dot. That was the most important thing, do NOT upset Dot. She's been through enough. So Enzo kept quiet and went along and...it was a happy time. In fact, the only time he and siblings got along. In a strange feeling of loss and guilt, he missed that. But that would explain everything. The sprites he knew and loved had been taken over by alien invaders, probably from the Web that came in when Megabyte did and now...they were clones. 

Enzo was convinced now, more sure than ever, that the real Dot, the real Matrix, the real real Bob had been hidden somewhere in the system and their clones were walking around. And Enzo was positive he could save them. With some help of course, but he knew he could and WOULD save them, just like he during Daemon. 

Now all he had to do was find someone who wasn't a clone. 


	2. Someone to Trust

**...Reboot...**   
**_Attack of the Clones_******

**Chapter Two: Someone to Trust**   
****

  


Matrix was upset. 

Normally when he was upset, he'd shoot something. But that second, he just didn't want to, so he went for a walk in Floating Point Park. He and AndrAIa had been arguing again that morning, something that was becoming more and more frequent with each passing second. Matrix couldn't understand it either. The past few cycles, the past few minutes in general, had just not been great. First they fought Daemon, then they get infected, then the worst of all...Megabyte comes back. In the form of Bob no less and wrecks even more havoc than he ever had. 

Things had not been the same after that. 

Now things were just as bad as when he returned home. And after this mess, no one seemed to be the same. The idea he had when he first came back and when...he...had first appeared again sprang to his mind. He could leave. He wasn't wanted there, he knew that. He was only in the way. AndrAIa was much more happier here than with him, that he could tell. She was always hanging around Mouse or Dot, laughing and smiling. He'd miss her, of course, but... 

Coming to a bench, the renegade took a seat and sighed. How had things gone so wrong in his life? He wasn't a part of a family anymore, he had no one to turn to, at least someone who was talking to him. Matrix had never felt so lost before. It was a horrible feeling that reminded him of the games and how he would sit and stare for millies, just thinking about how he had ruined his life,_ their _lives. Closing his eyes, the renegade did all he could to stop himself from doing the unthinkable. 

*** 

Enzo by then, was dressed and out the door before Dot could protest. He had to tell someone, make sure he wasn't imaging things. He knew Mike wasn't all that reliable when it came to the news around Mainframe, but for some reason, the boy couldn't get that report out of his mind. It just made sense to him and he wanted it to make sense to someone else too. 

But who could he tell? 

He was already convinced everyone around him were clones, so who could he trust? Dot and Bob were definitely out, no question. Maybe AndrAIa, but he hadn't seen her in the last few seconds. Mouse was probably with Ray and the sprite didn't think he knew them well enough to tell them something like this. Of course Phong was a possibility, but then he'd turn around and tell Dot or Bob and the two would think he was suffering from the stress of everything that had happened. 

No. There was only one sprite he could tell. The one sprite that knew him inside and out really. 

The one sprite he was deathly afraid of. 

But, none the less, the boy went out to seek him. Jumping on his zipboard, he thought about the places where the big sprite might be, all the while heading in the direction of Floating Point. By the time Enzo decided he'd check the Diner first and then maybe Pearson's Data Dump, he was already in the beautiful park. Stopping abruptly, the boy was stunned by two things. One, the whole reason why he was there in the first place and secondly, the large form he had been searching for, sitting on a small bench. 

He had found Matrix. 

"I hope I knew what I'm doing." he sighed, getting off the board and walking towards the figure. 

*** 

Matrix sat on the bench, eyes closed, and thinking of how life had gone so wrong. He didn't hear the person come up, but he knew someone was standing next to him, observing him. His first instinct would have been to turn and delete the stranger, but like everything else that reminded him of his former rogue life, he didn't have the heart to do it. Besides, he knew who the sprite was. Somewhere, he just knew the sprite was coming. 

"Can I help you?" he asked. 

Enzo gulped and started to say something, but then stopped. 

Matrix opened his eyes and looked at the boy. He was terrified, he could tell. He had that effect on people, something he had strived for in the games, but now...now it was like a burden. An evil null on his back. His family, his own...brother...and sister for that matter, were all afraid of him. "Um..." Enzo stuttered and then suddenly forgot why he was there. "No." he said finally. "Nothing important. I'll be going now." 

"Enzo, wait." Matrix replied, astonished that he wanted the little sprite there with him. He looked at the boy, then moved over and indicated the seat next to him. 

Enzo looked at the bench and then at Matrix. Slowly, the boy took the offered seat and sat next to his bigger format. The two were quiet until Matrix asked, "So what's processing?" 

Enzo cleared his throat and began. "There's something I found out that I kinda wanted to get your reaction of." he said. 

"Enzo, if this is about me and the games, I..." Matrix said, dreading any questions involving his past. 

"No, it's not that." said the boy, causing a frown on Matrix's face. 

"Then what?"_ What kind of trouble did he get himself into this time? _the renegade thought. 

"I saw something today, on Mike the TV, and..." 

"Don't tell me." Matrix groaned. "Nulls are attacking the city? There's really a spy network working underneath the Diner? Phong is really a high ranking mob boss? What? What did Mike's engrossing television show tell you today?" 

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, I'm NOT going to tell you!" Enzo exclaimed. He started to walk away when Matrix stopped him. 

"Hold it, hold it." he said. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Things have not been going right, we don't need Mike to cause any more trouble than necessary." 

"I know that." Enzo whispered, sitting back on the bench. "And I know this is a long shot, but still. I can't help but think..." 

"What was the report?" 

"Mike's news crew said that..." Enzo stopped and looked around. "I can't tell you here." he said. "We might be watched. Meet me in the Diner, okay?" 

"Enzo..." 

"Look, I'll explain everything if you just meet me in the Diner." Enzo hopped off the bench and maximized his zipboard. "Diner. Nanos from now." He then took off. 

Matrix sat on the bench, contemplating what he should do. On one hand, he knew this had to be the most ridiculous story and he was simply going to tell Enzo that Mike was out of his processor and needed to be 'fixed'. On the other hand, this could be the one time Mike was right and something weird was going on. Matrix shook his head. 

That wasn't going to happen any time soon. 

The renegade sighed, then took out his zipboard, and headed towards the Diner. 

*** 

Enzo paced in his room. Luckily for him, he didn't see Dot nor Bob in the Diner as he walked in. He was ignored by Cecil, as always, and started towards the small apartment downstairs and his room. He only hoped Matrix had the same thought and would head there. Soon enough, he heard the front door opening and heard Matrix calling him. "In here!" he shouted. His bedroom door and Matrix stood in the doorway. He stopped momentarily, looking around. 

Enzo saw the look of the renegade's face and knew instantly what was wrong. "Kinda two-bit to be back here, huh?" he asked. 

Matrix nodded slowly. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Okay." he said. "What's this news report?" 

"Okay," Enzo started. "But promise you won't laugh." 

"I promise nothing." 

"Then I say nothing." 

Matrix kept a lid on his temper, but just barely. "I promise not to laugh." he said through gritted teeth. 

"I guess that's decent." Enzo said, suspiciously. "Okay. Well, I was getting up and getting ready when Mike started showing some programs. You know he is when you don't pay attention to him." Matrix nodded. "Anyway, he starts showing the MSN and the reporter starts saying there are reports that ever since Megabyte came back, no one's been the same." the boy continued. "The lady said it was because of clones. Now i've put my own theory together and I think..." 

"I think you're a few memory wafers short of a full box." Matrix replied. 

Enzo glared at him. "All right, tough guy." he challenged. "If I'm so nutty, get a load of this. Since returning as Bob, you gotta admit some weird things have been going on. First, Ray brings back Bob, who's really Megabyte in disguise, but Ray doesn't know this, but still. Ray knows bob as Web Bob, Glitch Bob, not Bob Bob of a few hours ago. Second, Bob and Dot's behavior. Bob doing everything he can, even almost deleting himself in order to win back Dot. Dot, going gaa gaa over some Bob look a like, even though SHE proposed to the REAL Bob just nanos before the EVIL Bob takes center stage. Third, everyone's apparent lack of caring when Bob is in need, too concerned over the big wedding, which happened to be a big flaw and cause everyone a lot of grief. And now...numero four. Things are weird, 8-bit, low density, totally not frosty at all and why?" 

"Because the sprites we know aren't the sprites we know. Matrix said slowly, the coincidences becoming all too coincidental. Enzo just nodded. 

"You aren't as dumb as you look." Enzo teased. 

"I know." Matrix said, then realized what he just agreed to. "Wait a nano..." he said, characteristic scowl on his face. "How do I know you're not a clone? You went along with everything." 

"Cause everyone told me to!" he exclaimed. "Besides, if I was clone, why would I be sitting here telling you my plan?" 

"Well..." 

"And how I do I know_ you're _not a clone?" 

"Cause if I was a clone, you wouldn't be telling me what you think." Matrix shot back. "Besides, I think I would know if I was a clone or not." 

"Well..." Enzo said, suspiciously. "That's true. I mean, if you were a clone, wouldn't I be a clone? Being your copy and all." 

Matrix flinched slightly at his last statement. "Look, no more copy stuff, okay?" he said. "You're my brother, case closed. Now about this clone thing... who do you think's a clone?" 

"Save from you?" Matrix nodded. "Everyone." 


	3. Another Discovery

**...Reboot...**   
**_Attack of the Clones_****__**

**Chapter Three: Another Discovery**   
****

  
****

AndrAIa had cooled down slightly from her argument that morning with Matrix. That sprite! As much as she loved him, he could get on her nerves once in a while. But she really couldn't fault him. So much had happened to him and his family...correction. Their family...that it was ridiculous. The wounds from Megabyte's charade could and probably would put Bob and Dot in adrift for a long time and would never be fully mended. That in itself was hard for all the Matrixes to deal with. To know that happiness had been in their grasp, at their disposal, and to have it all shattered was heart breaking. 

That's why when AndrAIa had awoken that morning, she had hoped her news would make some sort of amends. 

But she had to be sure. That's why she was heading over to the Principal Office to see Phong. She had seen him at least five times that cycle, needing someone to talk to, seeing as she and her best friend were on again, off again. She also had to tell him the weird flu she was going through, something she thought was causing some of the tension with her and Matrix. So, she was back again, having some tests done just in case. As Phong said, she was a sprite yes, but a game sprite and the symptoms may have some effects on her that wouldn't be evident with someone like, say Mouse. 

Little did she know this second, she was being watched. 

*** 

"There she is." 

Matrix and Enzo stood around a nearby building, watching the tan game sprite zip towards, and then land on the steps of the Principal Office. "She's been there every second this cycle." Matrix sighed. 

"You think something's wrong?" Enzo asked, looking up at Matrix. 

"User, I hope not." he whispered. "And I really hope you're wrong about this clone thing as well. At least with AndrAIa. I would know." 

"Dude, she's a clone." Enzo insisted. "We couldn't even tell the difference between Bob and cloned, evil Megabyte Bob!" He grabbed the renegade's pant leg. "Megabyte would've been our brother-in-law. Think about how many times she kissed him!" Both shuddered at the horrific facts and continued to watch as AndrAIa entered the P.O. 

"Let's go." Matrix said, as they left their hiding places and sprinted after her. 

The two reached the steps and Matrix punched in his code and they were let in. They looked at each and tried to figure out where AndrAIa had gone. They soon got a glimpse of her though, as she continued straight down the hall...towards Phong's office and the examining rooms. The two quietly followed and stood outside. 

"Hi Phong." AndrAIa replied, walking in and seeing the wise sprite. 

"Ah AndrAIa." Phong said, returning the greeting. "Always a pleasure seeing you. I take it you are here for what we had discussed." 

"And I take it everything is in order?" 

"Yes, my child." Phong replied. "The readings are perfectly fine and you're predictions were correct." 

AndrAIa sighed and smiled. "I can't wait to get Enzo and Matrix in on this." she said. 

The brothers looked at each other in horror. They were next! 

"Hopefully Bob and Dot will feel the same." Phong replied. "It will not do us any good if they remain like this." 

"I agree." 

"I don't believe it!" Enzo cried in a hushed whispered. "Bob and Dot too! And we're next!" 

"I just can't believe it." Matrix replied. "AndrAIa, my girl, my best friend. How could I not..." 

"Phong, did you hear that?" AndrAIa asked, her head turned towards the door. Matrix and Enzo immediately shut up. 

"What is it, my child?" 

AndrAIa listened, but all was quiet. She turned back to Phong and said, "Nothing. Probably someone passing by." 

"Everything is set up for the viewing, my child." Phong replied. 

"Remember Phong," she said, as the two headed for the examination room. "No one can know until we've taken care of everything." 

Matrix and Enzo gulped. 

*** 

"Oh geez. Oh geez. What're we gonna do? What to do?" 

Matrix and Enzo quickly found somewhere within the Principal to hide from those sprites they believed were clones. In the time they had left, the two had formed the basis of their paranoia. When Ray and the Bob formerly seen as Bob entered Mainframe from the portal, small, undetected aliens had crept in. Using Megabyte as a host, they were able to get to some of the sprites involved in the wedding, hence the real Bob, Dot, AndrAIa, and Phong and had kidnap the real sprites in order to be clones and then to take over the system and the known Net. 

A bit of a stretch, but the boys were convinced this was the source of the strange behavior of their family and friends. 

Where Mouse and Ray came in they weren't sure, but Matrix had the feeling that RAY was the alien and that he had kidnapped AndrAIa first and then she had cloned Bob, Dot, and Phong. Either way, the brothers now stood out of view and tried to think of a way to save their city. "I got it!" Matrix said. "All we do is get back the originals." 

"How?" Enzo asked. 

"The clones will tell us." Matrix said. 

"Uh huh." Enzo retorted. "Again, Big Me, I ask how." 

"We'll kidnap them." Matrix said, an evil gleam in his eye. "And we'll _make _them talk."   
  



	4. The Kidnapped

**...Reboot...**   
**_Attack of the Clones_**

**Chapter Four: The Kidnapped**

  
  
  
  


Dot Matrix had been sitting in her chair, in her office, when she suddenly fell asleep. When she awoke, she found herself tied to a chair. As she struggled, she saw Bob seated next to her, regaining consciousness. Next to him, sat AndrAIa and Phong, who seemed stunned and angered at the perpetrators. Dot also turned and was just as surprised to see the duet standing before them. 

"What do the two of you think you are doing?" she exclaimed, watching as her brothers looked at each of them in suspicion. 

"Don't give us none of that." Matrix snapped, arms folded and using his size to intimidate, 

"What're we doing?" Enzo asked, eyeing his sister. "I'll tell you, Dot. If that is indeed your real name!" The four looked at in each other in confusion. "Oh yeah." the boy continued. "We know about your little secret. So, in order for us to spare your lives, you're gonna tell us where the real yous are." 

"The real us?" Bob asked. "What are you talking about?" 

Matrix walked up to him and stared them all down. "Now, I can be nice." he said. He then removed Gun from his holster and said, "Or I can naughty. Your choice." 

"What in the Net is this about?" AndrAIa exclaimed, watching her boyfriend and his little brother completely go off the deep end of the Data Slide. 

"This is about you trying to take over the Net." Enzo said, much to the quartet's surprise. "Now, I'm gonna go down the line and ask you one by one. And I had better get a right answer." He started with Dot. "All right." he said. "Where is she? Where's my sister?" 

"Enzo, I _am_ your sister!" Dot insisted. "Why would you think otherwise?" 

"Hey." Matrix growled. "We'll ask the questions around here." 

Enzo quickly pulled an object from off a table, which was revealed to be Dot's prized organizer. "Exhibit A." he said, holding it up in the air. "Your organizer. I used to think you were a big geek for carrying this around all second, but now I know the truth. You've been using it to contact your supreme leaders in order to tell them to bring reinforcements in order to take over the system and destroy the Net!" 

Matrix leaned over to his brother. "When did we come up with that scenario?" he asked. 

"It came to me while we were tying them up." Enzo whispered. Turning his attention back to Dot, he said, "Now...I'll go easy on you, if you tell me what I want to know." 

"Enzo, you listen to _me._" Dot said sternly. "I don't know where in the Great Wide Net you got this idea, but I am not taking over the Net or trying to destroy Mainframe. Now, please. Be careful with that." 

"Wrong answer." Enzo said. To Matrix, he asked, "Ready?" 

Matrix's hand was on his holster. "What're you going to do?" Dot asked. 

"I wanna see how good of a shot Matrix is." Enzo said, smiling evilly at his sister. 

"You...you...you wouldn't." Dot squeaked. She had a lot of important stuff on there. 

"You gonna talk?" Matrix asked. 

"About what?" they asked. 

"Your cloning the sprites of this system in order to take over the Net." Enzo replied. 

"What?" asked Bob. 

"You'll get your turn.._.guardian._" Enzo seethed. "Now," he said to Dot. "Where is she?" 

"I'm the real Dot!" she exclaimed. 

Enzo turned back to Matrix, who was ready. 

"Ready?" Enzo asked. Matrix nodded. 

"Pull." 

Enzo threw the organizer in the air and like lightening, Gun was in Matrix's hand. The shot went out and the organizer blew apart in mid air. Dot sat there, jaw dropped, eyes opened. "I...I..." she stuttered, watching Enzo walk back to the group. "Now...Bob." he said, confident. "Where..." 

"I can not believe you did that!" Dot screamed. 

"Quiet you!" Enzo said, pointing at her. "You've had your turn." Turning back to Bob, he asked, "Where are they?" 

"Where are who?" the blue sprite asked. 

"The real yous." Matrix replied. 

"We are the real us!" he exclaimed. "What makes you think we're not?" 

"Matrix?" 

"Recent events have caused my baby brother and I to realize you're not the sprites you claim to be." Matrix replied. 

"First..." Enzo started, but Matrix stopped him, not wanting to hear what other kind of conclusion that he wasn't privy to. 

"Just know this," Matrix said. "We know who you are and what you're up to. So if you want to save yourselves, I suggest you answer the kid's questions." 

"This is ridiculous." AndrAIa muttered. 

"Keep your cool, hot and sexy." Matrix said. "You're next." 

"So Bob, gonna talk?" Enzo demanded. 

"The two of you have completely lost your motherboards." he retorted. 

"Don't worry," Enzo said. "We've got something to make you talk." 

"We do?" asked Matrix. 

"Yes." 

"Yes we do." Matrix agreed. He then turned and looked at Enzo. 

Enzo, sensing his brother's confusion, said, "The vidwindow." 

Matrix formed an "oh" with his mouth and brought up a vid window of the garage in Bob's apartment and of his classic 252. 

"Oh no." he said, shaking his head. "Don't...don't do it." 

"I have placed a few sticks of dynamite in that car." Enzo replied, handing a small box to Matrix. "Don't make me ask you again, Bob." 

"Where did you find sticks of dynamite?" Dot asked. Everyone immediately turned and looked at Matrix. 

"It's amazing what you can find the data dump." he said, defensively. 

"Don't..." Bob begged. "You guys couldn't..." 

"Where are you?" Enzo asked again. "The real yous." 

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about!" Bob cried, his eyes going back and forth to the vid and Enzo. 

"Matrix..." 

The renegade hit a small red button on the box and soon, Bob and the others watched as his car blew up in a cloud of dust and fire. "NOOOOO!" Bob screamed, watching his baby, his pride and joy, literally go up in smoke. Enzo next went to AndrAIa. "AndrAIa." he said, smiling sweetly. 

"Enzo." she said, politely. "Or should I call you the omen?" 

"Believe me, we so wanted you not to be involved!" Enzo persisted. "But even your good looks and sexy body were no match for the evil alien Web clones." 

The game sprite just looked at the boy. "Have you been drinking?" she asked. "I know your brother has to be, but you I'm unsure of." 

"Just tell us what we want to know and nothing of yours will be hurt." 

"I want you to know you're in big trouble right now." she replied, the others agreeing with her. "I suggest you stop." 

"I don't believe you're in any way, shape or form in the position to be making demands, evil clone girl." Enzo retorted. Soon, Matrix left and returned with AndrAIa's bike and placed it in the front of the group. Behind his back, he held a sledge hammer. 

"Don't you even dare." she said, looking at the elder Enzo. 

"Just tell us where you put them and where your pods are." Matrix said. 

"Pods?" Phong asked, speaking for the first time. He was completely and utterly confused as to what was going on. 

Both brothers sighed, as though they were talking to children. 

"Enzo..." Matrix said with an annoyed sigh. 

"The pods are the vehicles in which you've stored the real bodies of the sprites and binomes that you've cloned." Enzo replied. 

The quartet stared at him with dumbfound expressions. 

"My brothers have completely gone crazy." Dot murmured. 

"Are you gonna talk?" Enzo asked. 

AndrAIa looked at him. "What'd you think?" she asked, sarcastically. 

Matrix smashed the back end of the bike first, denting the metal that the game sprite had spent so hard to get just right. A few more swings to the back and Matrix moved to the front. Suddenly, Mike the TV rushed in, incredibly excited. "Mike, what're you doing here?" the renegade asked. 

"Oh man!" he exclaimed, clearly out of breath. "Have I got an exclusive for you!" he continued. "Remember that story the MSN gave out this morning?" The boys nodded. "Turns out it was a fake!" 

"What?" they asked in unison. 

"Yeah!" Mike said. "Turns out it was a big hoax by some movie studio." The brothers looked at each other in shock. "You know Dino and his movie crew." Mike stated. "Anyways, just wanted to let you before you did something really nutty , like thinking people were clones and stuff! Ha!" Mike shook his head and replied, "Bye guys." With a wave and a short laugh, he went out the way he came. 

Matrix quickly dropped the sledgehammer, which missed his foot by inches. The two made some nervous laughter, while the others just stared at them. "Well..." Enzo started. "Seems we kinda jumped to a conclusion." 

"Pretty funny, huh?" Matrix said, laughing slightly. 

"When you untie us," Dot began. "And you _will _untie us...I'm going to delete you." Looking at both Enzos, she added, "Both." 

"Yes...well..." Enzo said, slowly making his way towards the door. "I think...I think Matrix here would be better for that..." 

"No way, dude." the renegade piped up. He was currently sitting on the floor, trying to take the out the dents in the side wing. "I got a motorbike to fix."   
  
  



	5. Conclusion

**...Reboot...**   
**_Attack of the Clones_****__**

**Conclusion**   
****

  


The next second in Mainframe was just as bright and lovely as the second before. In the Diner, a trio of sprites sat in their favorite booth. Bob and AndrAIa sat on one side, while Dot sat on her favorite side. She drank from a cup of Java and stared out the window. With the strangeness of yesterday, Dot had started to wonder if her brother were handling the stress of the last few minutes properly. Admittantly, she was to blame for most of it, but still...even she knew her brothers and knew they would probably need a good talking to by Phong. 

Thinking about their farfetched notion, caused the young leader to laugh slightly. 

"What's so funny?" AndrAIa asked. 

"Just thinking about yesterday." she said, earning evil glares from her two companions. "Not that it was completely funny!" Dot defended. "Just that..." she sighed and looked down into her Java mug. "With everything of late...it was nice to see them getting along, working together. Ultimately, they were working against us, but I think we could some slight leniency." She sighed again. "You know this is the first time we've been in here, all at once." 

The statement was clearly Dot thinking out loud, but it didn't escape Bob, who glanced at her longingly. "I know." he said. Dot looked up and met the guardian's gaze. Just when Dot was going to look away, embarrassed, and just when AndrAIa was about to excuse herself from the conversation, who should walk in but the sprites in question. They immediately saw Dot looking over Bob's shoulder and headed for the trio seated. 

"Hi guys." said Matrix, a rare, but nervous smile on his face. 

"Hey." Enzo seconded. 

None of the sprites seated answered them, just went back to doing what they had been. 

"How do you like that new organizer, Sis?" Enzo asked. 

"It's great, Enzo." she said, patting the pad that lay on the table. "Thank you." 

"I put on some new fins and fixed all those dents, babe." Matrix said, addressing AndrAIa. 

"And...we're gonna buy you a new car, Bob." Enzo said. 

"Eventually anyways." Matrix mumbled. There was again silence before Matrix said, "Look guys, we're really sorry." 

"How in the Net did you guys come up with such a ridiculous idea..." AndrAIa started. 

"It was his fault!" Matrix exclaimed, pointing at Enzo. 

"What?" his brother cried. 

"It is!" Matrix said. "You were the one who came up with the idea and made me listen to it." 

"You're the bigger me!" Enzo proclaimed. "You should've been the adult! You how how I am and how you can't listen to everything we say!" 

"All right, that's enough." Dot said sternly, breaking up the argument. "Any way you look at it, you're both responsible." 

"Well..." Enzo muttered. "If you guys weren't acting so weird." His comment received a smack on the arm from Matrix. 

"Shut up." the renegade hissed. 

Dot sighed. "I'll agree we haven't been in the best of moods lately." she said. "But that still doesn't mean you go around jumping to conclusions!" 

"AndrAIa started it." Enzo said. 

"What?" she exclaimed. "How?" 

"Admit, Dre." Matrix said, his anger rising. "You've been going to the P.O. for a straight cycle. We heard you guys talking, so don't pretend it didn't happen. Now, what's wrong?" 

AndrAIa sighed, somewhat happily. "There's nothing wrong." 

"There's gotta be something wrong." Enzo insisted. 

"We heard you and Phong say you were getting tested and prodded and poked." Matrix continued, his words starting to run together. "There's has to be something wrong!" 

"Enzo..." she said, then smiled. "Big Enzo." she corrected. "Nothing's wrong." 

"Oh, so there's a valid reason to seeing Phong every second this cycle?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh yeah?" Enzo asked. 

"Like what?" they both asked. 

"How about I'm pregnant?" she asked, smiling. 

"That's no excuse!" Matrix boomed. "Now, you had better...tell..." Some sort of reasoning hurt Matrix like a ton of bricks. "What?" he asked, unsure he heard the question from earlier. 

"That's why I've been in the Principal Office so Phong could confirm it." she said. Looking up at the renegade, she said, "I'm pregnant, Enzo." 

Matrix's mouth dropped. He dropped to one knee in order to look AndrAIa in the eye. "Are...are you...you..." 

She took his face in her hands and whispered, "Congratulations, Daddy." 

Matrix was stunned. He was trying to say something, but no sound came from his mouth. "Surprised?" AndrAIa asked. Matrix just nodded. "Happy?" Matrix smiled slightly and nodded. 

"Love so AndrAIa you much I." he blurted, then shook his head when AndrAIa giggled. 

"I love you, too." she said, kissing his forehead. "And we can talk about baby names and stuff like. When I start talking to you again." AndrAIa pushed him away slightly, stood and started heading for the door, leaving a confused and shocked Matrix. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Goodbye Enzo." she said, pushing open the door. 

"AndrAIa!" He stood and watched her walk away. Turning to Enzo he said, "This is all your fault." 

"What?" the boy called after him. "Hey, you're the adult, Big Me! You should've thought of that...hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! You come back here!" 

Dot closed her, hearing the vague sounds of the argument as the two tried to catch up with the departed game sprite. She opened her eyes and saw Bob looking at her. The two seemed as though they wanted to say something, needed to say something to each other. The news of AndrAIa's pregnancy stirred their own feelings about a family, one which they might have had if not for... 

Dot cleared her throat and picked up the brand new organizer. Opening it, she began to pick a password...choosing to keep the one from the old one and began filling the things with the important files and documents that had been on the last one. Vidwindows popped up around her, as usual. Bob sighed, knowing when he was being shut out...again. 

Sighing, he decided to finish his Java. 

The End 

  
  



End file.
